


stay frosty

by brandywine421



Series: quarantine [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Confinement, Escape, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Matt had never been in jail but he knew the first rule was - never talk to your cellmate about personal shit.  So he had no idea how Wade's constant stream of babbling small talk and Frank's irritated and truncated replies shifted to Matt when he was thinking so very quietly."How do you know my boo?  Never seen you around.""Not your boo," Matt grumbled because - what?  A couple of drunken encounters did not a boo make - and who was counting anyway."Never seen you around either - but we don't go out much when I'm in town, if you know what I mean," Frank replied.Wait - The - Fuck - What -*Matt wakes up in a cell with Frank, Wade and - huh - Wolverine.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Logan (X-Men)/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Wade Wilson
Series: quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675816
Comments: 26
Kudos: 218





	stay frosty

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK.

_Some princes don't become kings_  
_Even at the best times I'm out of my mind_

  
_"Huh."_

_"Yeah. Huh is right."_

_"The fuck - are you mocking me?"_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

He wanted to be unconscious again when he recognized both voices in the enclosed space. Wade Wilson and Frank Castle.

Matt had regrets, okay. 

He leaned his head against the brick wall and wished he had enough slack in his chains to bang his head against it. He needed to be unconscious or - anywhere else - right now. This was bad - and he wasn't talking about the capture or confinement.

He could never tell Foggy - anyone - about what was happening right now.

Hands and feet locked in tight chains, not iron or steel or any kind of metal he recognized. Cold walls, underground. Space - bars made of the same weird metal material and three other bodies, all big and male and - snarly?

Wade and Frank he could find in a crowd but mystery guest - _oohboy_ \- had to be the legendary Wolverine. Mutant musk, hell, he'd buy a bottle of that cologne - wait - did he have a concussion?

"Guys," he said when Wade inhaled to snap at Frank again. Both men went quiet, as if just noticing he was there. "The fuck happened?"

"Should be asking you that - what are you doing out here? Thought you turned to pudding if you left Hell's Kitchen," Wade said.

"Pudding?" Frank questioned.

"You called Spidey for backup and you know he's got finals this week," Matt replied.

Wade cursed under his breath before he cursed out loud. "Shit, they have my phone, I didn't call him - I totally know how boundaries work!"

"Why are you here, Frank? Thought you were in Detroit," Matt said.

"Followed the guns here," Castle grunted. "I know boundaries, too, would've called you when I got back to town official."

"New guy? Got a story?" Matt asked.

"Huh, haven't been a new guy in a long time," he replied. "Followed a lead, got jabbed with a tranq."

So maybe he didn't have a concussion.

"None of that information helps right now, Red, you hear anything interesting?" Frank asked.

He heard a lot of interesting things but nothing that would break chains or pick locks. "I'll get back to you."

* * *

Matt had never been in jail but he knew the first rule was - never talk to your cellie about personal shit. So he had no idea how Wade's constant stream of babbling small talk and Frank's irritated and truncated replies shifted to him when he was thinking so very quietly. 

"How do you know my boo? Never seen you around."

"Not your boo," Matt grumbled because - what? A couple of drunken encounters did not a boo make - and who was counting anyway.

"Never seen you around either - but we don't go **out** much when I'm in town, if you know what I mean," Frank replied.

Wait - The - Fuck - What - 

Logan barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take your skank vanilla ass out either," Wade challenged. "Me and Red go way back, been fucking on rooftops all over - "

"This is not happening," he said, flailing uselessly against the cuffs. _Skank vanilla?_ \- never mind.

"You really let these assholes get a leg over you?" Logan asked.

"What makes you think they topped?" Matt interrupted. He winced when all three men turned their heads his way to regard him. "Never mind."

"Huh."

Frank sighed. "Nope, not starting with the 'huh's' again - does anybody have a goddamn plan? Couldn't you bang someone with super-strength, Slut-Devil?"

"That's not nice, but I'm totally using it," Wade snickered.

It wasn't quite the same as gnawing his leg off to escape a bear trap but when got three of his fingers and his wrist popped out of joint, he had one hand - then all hands - free.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Frank groaned from the other cell. "The guy without super-healing is the first one to try that?"

He had to tweak a lock-pick to get his other hand and both feet free but the throbbing pain in his hand focused him so much more than his jailmates' gossip had done. Shame was a powerful motivator.

"Wait, so what's his power?"

"Devil? Other than sexual - "

"Oh my God, can you stop - " Matt groaned, stumbling to the bars of the cell.

Frank directed his search for the keyhole and he was in the next cell with a few moments of blissful silence to pick the lock.

Wolverine was shorter than he expected but all muscle - and metal - but that was none of his business. He freed one hand and the guy slashed the other chains free on his own. "Fancy trick."

"Thanks. Name's Logan."

Matt opened his mouth to respond but Wade and Frank both cleared their throats. "Nice to meet you. Want to help me rescue those assholes?"

"Not particularly, but since we're here," Logan chuckled in a low voice that made his all his naughty places light up.

* * *

"Swords - over there, Castle, guns are locked in - " Matt scanned the newly cleared room and mapped the stairs and exits - thank God there were exits. "Third cabinet to the left of the fridge."

"On it, Red, can you get the cameras - " Frank started but he'd located his batons already and was on the job.

"Those are the lights, but - okay, you do you," Wade said after Matt takes care of the ceiling electronics with three precise flings of his batons.

Logan blocked his way with his oversized bulk, catching both wrists in one hand. "Stand down."

"He's not a soldier, you can't give him orders," Frank called from across the room, but Matt decided to see what the mutant wanted.

"Dislocated, right?" Logan asked, gently taking his hand and Matt hummed agreement. He braced his nerves so he didn't flinch when the man twisted his fingers back into place despite the swelling.

"He's hardcore, man, we told you," Wade announced, moving into place behind him. "What's your count?"

He forced his attention from Logan's unique heart rate and heavy scent to the compound above them. "Basement - four upper floors, lots of weapons, gunpowder not plasma, forty-three souls," he said aloud as he expanded his range.

"Casualty rules are void because this isn't your case - right?" Frank called again from across the room. "Found ammo."

"Fine, whatever, let's get out of here," Matt conceded, not picking this battle since these bad guys weren't after his blood for once.

* * *

Fresh air, blessedly close to home, and dim sunlight against his skin so - still day, too, nice. Maybe this day wasn't completely wasted despite the lectures he was facing later.

True to his luck, Frank and Wade loomed into his personal space immediately.

"What are you doing later, Red? Beer and brats or - "

"Scotch and tacos, fuck off, Castle - "

Was this actually his life? The fuck. "Bucket of ice and bottle of ibuprofen - some of us have real jobs."

"Uh, pretty sure that's just you," Wade pointed out.

"Want a ride? Got a bike stashed a couple of blocks away," Logan offered.

Ha. "That would be great, thanks."

"Red," Frank and Wade gasped in unison, glared at each other and then glared at him.

"Maybe you won't disrespect your friends so much next time, you're going to give him a reputation," Logan said, no, smiled. Maybe grinned. Matt wanted to think he grinned _**and** _winked but his senses could only tell so much. He would need some hands-on experience.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric tag _(and all my muses)_ belong to Fall Out Boy.


End file.
